


Shy Girl

by Djcool111323



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blackrock, Enderborn Rythian, F/M, Magic, Sex, Shy, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcool111323/pseuds/Djcool111323
Summary: Zoey dosen't know how to tell her love she loves him.





	

It was a normal day for Zoey but some thing was off to her. Rythian was out side rounding up the iron golemes she watched as he finally got them back in as Teep shot a zombie walking towards him. Her heart jumped as he flew in to the castle he landed and walked in side ," Zoey!" He yelled and she came a running ,"Yes Rythian?" she asked smiling at him ," Could you start dinner soon I am gonna go run to do a few things." ,"Oh hey Ryth...Can I tell you something!" ," No time I am sorry Zoe.... I need to go!" he kissed her forehead and ran out the door ,"Great.... thanks Ryth...." She sighed and walked in to the kitchen. She had finished making stew for dinner and poured it in to two bowls as Rythian came though the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this short chapter buttttttt I am busy...... more later sorry.....


End file.
